1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle in which a functional part arranged in a body cover is supported by a body frame and to which a lid for enabling a closed state for covering and locking the functional part is openably fitted to the body cover in a position matching the functional part. More particularly, to the improvement of the arranging structure for an unlocking member for releasing the lid from the locked state.
2. Description of Background Art
A configuration in which fuel tank, as a functional part, is disclosed in JP-A No. 227658/1999 wherein the fuel tank is arranged on the low floor part of a scooter type vehicle with a lid for covering the fuel refill cap. The fuel tank is fitted to the body cover with a keyhole for inserting a key to unlock a locking mechanism for locking the lid in a closed state that is arranged in the vicinity of the lid in a position overlooking the outer face of the body cover.
However, if part of an unlocking member provided with a keyhole is arranged with part of the unlocking member overlooking the outer face of the body cover as in the conventional configuration mentioned above, it will be subject to undesirable tampering. Moreover, it is required to configure the unlocking member to have sufficient durability to stand even under the influence of external disturbances such as unfavorable weather.